


Cupid

by NairobiWonders



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Joanlock - Freeform, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, sappy shmaltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairobiWonders/pseuds/NairobiWonders
Summary: Valentine’s Day, post season 7Perhaps a little too sweet even for Valentine’s Day
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Joan Watson (Elementary)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 121





	Cupid

Joan and Arthur sat on the library rug, a puddle of handmade cards before them.

“This is a pretty one. Who is this from?” Joan pointed to a small red heart on a white paper doily. The Valentine had Arthur’s name carefully written out in crayon. 

“That’s from Anna,” Arthur smiled and handed the card to his mom. “She’s my special friend. We’re friends kinda like you and Uncle Sherlock are.”

Joan tried to hide her smile and shot a quick glance into the next room where Sherlock sat working. The tiniest twitch of a his shoulder told her he was listening. 

Arthur leaned in towards his mom and whispered, “Did you make a Valentine’s Day card for Uncle Sherlock?”

A little flustered, Joan tried to explain, “No. Uncle Sherlock and I don’t give each other cards. We...”

“He made one for you.” Arthur whispered.

“He did?” She whispered back. 

The boy nodded solemnly, “When he was helping me make my cards yesterday, he made a special one for you.”

A twinge of guilt, a small flutter of her heart, a happy glow, all moved within her. She whispered to her son, “Will you help me make one?” His smile answered her question. “I’ll go get the art supplies. Meet me downstairs, okay?”

Arthur nodded enthusiastically and happily bounced out of the room.

The art supplies were stored close to where Sherlock worked. 

“You don’t have to you know.” Sherlock spoke softly, keeping his eyes on his laptop. “The boy coerced me into making you one.” A crooked smile spoke of his feelings for the child and hinted at the exaggeration in his comment. 

“He did not coerce you, did he?” Joan pretended shock.

He glanced up at her, “Well, maybe not coerce, but he did strongly suggest I make you one.”

“Poor man, how horrible for you” Joan teased, sadly shaking her head at him. 

Sherlock reached over into the cubbyhole and picked up a plastic caddy brimming with crayons in various stages of wear, markers, glue sticks and scissors. He handed it to her, “I prefer blues and greens.”

“Thanks. I’ll make sure to use reds and yellows.” With a twinkle in her eye, Joan took the caddy and picked up a small stack of construction paper. 

He smiled happily to himself as she left the room.

Joan chased down the last of the crayons from the kitchen table and dropped them in the caddy. She turned to catch sight of Arthur leading Sherlock down the stairs. 

“Arthur, there is no hurry... we can certainly wait until after dinner.” Sherlock sounded a bit stressed. 

The child ignored his protests and brought his captive into the kitchen. He positioned himself between Joan and Sherlock, looking from one to the other expectantly.

Sherlock looked sternly at Arthur, “You do know that Valentine’s Day is nothing more than a capitalist ploy to guilt the populace into spending large sums while nefariously encouraging procreation...” Joan’s rather loud throat clearing stopped his rant. He sought forgiveness in Joan’s eyes and verbally apologized to the unfazed Arthur.

“Give her the card,” the child nodded encouragingly at Sherlock. 

He dutifully produced his card. “Happy Valentine’s Day Watson.”

The red paper heart she received was cut out with lace patterns which upon closer examination revealed their names entwined and connected by hearts. “It’s beautiful! Thank you,” she murmured. His eyes met hers and they held on to the moment. 

Arthur broke in, “Now you ... give Uncle Sherlock your card.”

Joan looked down at the card her son had placed in her hand and then up at her partner. “It’s not as nice as yours but the thought is uhm ... I mean ... “ her voice trailed off in embarrassment and she handed him the Valentine.

A green paper heart opened into a blue paper heart where she had written in flowing cursive the words she couldn’t say out loud, “I love you.”

He lifted his gaze to her face; his eyes shone with emotion. Again they stood, overwhelmed by the moment.

A tiny tug on Sherlock’s jacket was followed by a whispered plea, “Kiss her... Kiss her!” 

Both Joan and Sherlock stared down at the child. “Arthur,” Joan took a breath and tried to explain, “We don’t, I mean we ... Sherlock and I ... we have ... ”

Before she could continue, Sherlock took a step forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. They lingered for a second, forehead to forehead.

Arthur clapped and cheered, unable to contain his joy. The boy suddenly found himself being scooped up by Sherlock and held aloft, “That’s enough from you, young man.” He looked at him sternly. “Your mum and I are going to take you out for ice cream.” Sherlock looked to Joan for her approval and received it.

Arthur’s eyes grew big, “Ice cream? Before dinner?”

“Mmm hmm. Before dinner!” Sherlock jiggled him about, eliciting giggles from the boy, before placing him back on the ground. 

Joan placed her hand on Arthur’s head, smoothing his hair. “Go get your jacket,” she asked and he scooted happily up the stairs. 

In the ensuing quiet, Joan took the opportunity to return Sherlock’s kiss.


End file.
